Eren's Present
by Yurick's Creed
Summary: An unsuspecting Eren gets a quick present from Levi. Oneshot, Ereri


_A/N: Written for a friend. Image drawn by __もっちりオヤジ ﾂｲﾀ on pivix. Enjoy!  
_

**Eren's Present**

"Heichou..." Eren's words were hushed as he gazed into the eyes of the shorter man, although the position he was currently in made him appear the shorter one. Levi tilted Eren's chin up, not speaking a single word as he slid his arm around his waist and leaning forward, their lips colliding. The kiss felt sweet, their lips softly pressed together as if their mouths were made to mold into each other.

Slowly, Levi started to unbutton the shirt that Eren was wearing, the boy having currently been dressed in a simple white shirt with the collar opened up. Although the kiss was soft and sweet, Levi wanted more. He deepened the kiss, tongue flickering across Eren's lower lip upon asking for entry. Feeling Eren part his lips, Levi slid his tongue inside and pressed it against Eren's own, exploring every inch of his mouth. He dragged his tongue across Eren's and ran it across the roof of his mouth, saliva connecting their tongues together.

Levi slowly started to grind their hips together, not minding that Eren was sitting on a chair and that he was on top, quite enjoying the fact that he was. A soft moan escaped the lips of the younger when Levi started, wanting him to touch him even more. Hooking his fingers underneath the collar of Eren's now unbuttoned shirt, he tugged it off so that it fell down to the ground, hands starting to explore Eren's muscles.

No longer was the kiss soft and sweet, but now growing hungry and rough, but in a good sort of way that made Eren addicted and craving more. He leaned his body towards Levi's warm hands, their lips parting for a moment. Levi took the chance to twine on of his hands into his brown locks, pulling back so that Eren's head tilted up. First he traced his lips across the younger jawline and leaving behind light, feathery kisses until he reached the others neck. Parting his lips, he dragged his tongue across the other's smooth skin, inhaling to take in Eren's scent.

Another moan managed to escape Eren's mouth as he felt the warmth of Levi's tongue on his neck, eyes fluttered shut in pleasure. He wrapped his arms around Levi's waist, hips grinding in sync with the other. "Levi" He moaned the other's name, tilting his head to the side to expose even more of his neck. He craved the other's touch, and needed to be felt by him.

With a slight smirk playing at his lips, Levi's tongue started to explore more of Eren's neck until he heard a sharp intake of breath come from the younger. _'His sweet spot'_ Levi mused to himself in his mind with satisfaction, wrapping his lips around the area and sucking gently. A louder moan came from Eren this time, the younger taken aback by the feelings of pleasure he felt going through his body. He started to pant, hands clutching the back of Levi's shirt. This made him realize that there was far too much clothing separating them.

Tracing his hands up, he moved them around to the front of Levi's shirt and started to unbutton it while the other busied himself by sucking on his neck. He didn't waste any time to slowly unbutton, working his fingers as fast as he could in order to get to feel the other's body. Grasping the material with both hands, he slid it down Levi's arms, which were hanging at his sides to allow Eren to do so, and let the shirt fall to the ground.

For a second, Eren was slightly disappointed when he felt Levi's lips leave his neck, having enjoyed the pleasurable feeling. However, the disappointment was quickly replaced as Levi scooted himself down, lips trailing down his chest and leaving light, feathery kisses behind as he had previously done on his jawline and chin. His hands moved up to rub the other's sides, satisfaction glimmering in his eyes when he heard the younger release yet another loud moan. He grazed his teeth on Eren's left nipple, a surprised sound coming from Eren. Parting his lips, he started to suck on it, swirling his tongue around his skin in order to maximize the pleasure.

Eren writhed around on the chair but stopped moving when he felt Levi's hand slid down onto his thigh, and then press against his crotch. "Aah, L-Levi!" He moaned and stuttered in surprise as he felt the other squeeze the area, bucking his hips slightly. Pleasurable moans came from the other as Levi continued to squeeze the clothed area, sucking a bit harder on his nipple. Eren's eyes were shut tightly from the feeling of ecstasy shivering through his body, starting to pant with the pleasure.

Moving his lips away, Levi shifted himself back up and placed their lips together, Eren kissing back lustfully. He pulled the other closer, Levi's hand still placed on his crotch and squeezing. Levi nipped at Eren's lower lip and started sucking on it, the kiss having started out hungry and growing more rough as he deepened it. The younger's lips started to turn red from how deep and passionate it was, kissing back feverishly.

It was all too soon when Levi broke away from the kiss, hands leaving the other's body as he straightened. Grabbing his shirt off the floor, he put his arms through the sleeve and started to button back up. Eren sat up in the chair, fingers brushing against his reddened lips, still able to feel them tingle from how Levi had been kissing him. The other, who had a slight smirk twitching at the corner of his lips, turned and made way for the door. Levi stopped walking when he reached the door, hand resting on the doorknob. He turned his head, looking over at the younger, who was still quite surprised at the previous events.

"Merry Christmas, Eren" Levi stated, turning the knob and stepping out of the room. Eren could only blink and stutter to himself as he stood up and stumbled off to the bathroom.


End file.
